es krim ku
by ghome
Summary: hinata gadis pelupa yang kehilangan barang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan naruto malah memintanya untuk... bad summary! cerita gaje jangan baca bila gak kuat mental hehe


**KU ES KRIM**

 **Disclaim, semua karakter Naruto milik Masashi Sensei**

 **Cerita awalnya dari Ghome-chan**

 **Pasangan NaruHina Pecinta**

 **tingkat T**

 **Peringatan OOC, Gaje**

 **Do not like do not read (dari sakit hati)**

 **Silahkan RnR**

"Naruto.. bagaimana ini? Jelas – jelas sudah tidak ketemu padahal sudah tiga hari yang lalu, mungkin usaha kita sia – sia saja" ucap seorang gadis pemilik rambut berwarna indigo dan mata amethys dengan kepala tertunduk lesu pada teman disebelahnya.

"sudahlah Hinata, kita tunggu saja dulu. Lagipula sayang sekali uangmu jika melayang dengan percuma" jawab sang teman yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

"tapi...tapi... aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang Narutoo..-" sang gadis yang bernama Hinata tadipun menjawab obrolan Naruto si pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata berkaca – kaca. "-tidak masalah jika mungkin harus menjual beberapa barangku, asal itu ketemu. Lagipula aku sudah mempersiapkan uang tabunganku juga. Lagipula, itu semua akibat kecerobohanku juga. Mulai sekarang aku sudah membawa notes kecil supaya tidak mudah lupa." sambungnya lagi dengan nada pasrah sambil menunjukan notes warna biru muda yang dibawanya.

.

.

 ** _Kilas balik_**

 _Ini sungguh tidak benar, harus mengikuti kuliah tambahan sebelum ujian akhir semester di hari weekend benar – benar membuat malas. Itupun juga dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo dengan manik lavender bernama Hinata. Dia yang harusnya bekerja paruh waktu saat weekend harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra juga karena kuliahnya. Masuk ke fakultas ekonomi membuatnya harus melihat deretan angka – angka dan mungkin beberapa rumus yang membuat kepalamu berkedut pusing._

 _Masuk ke dalam Universitas Konoha lalu langsung menghambur di kelas dan duduk manis, itulah yang dilakukan Hinata. Diam saja sambil membaca novel kesukaannya sambil menunggu dosen masuk. Hah~ benar – benar weekend yang sibuk. Mengamati beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sibuk ngobrol, ada yang mengerjakan tugas, ada yang masih nonton film di laptop yang dibawanya dan Hinata sungguh tak tertarik untuk hal itu saat ini._

 _Akhirnya si dosen pun datang, duduk diam mendengarkan penjelasan dengan seksama ditambah kesigapan mencatat materi yang mungkin dianggap penting. Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang, maka perkuliahan usai. Hinata masih mengobrol dengan teman – teman dekatnya di sebuah gazebo yang terletak di halaman kampusnya. Sambil asik ngobrol, Hinata menata buku yang ada di tangannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. Berhubung dia membawa laptopnya, alhasil tas ransel itu semakin terasa berat. Mengeluarkan beberapa benda lalu menatanya satu persatu. Setelah selesai menata isi tasnya, gadis bermahkota indigo itupun langsung berpamitan pulang dengan teman – temannya. Hinata tak bisa untuk terus mengobrol, karena pekerjaan paruh waktu tengah menantinya sehingga dia harus segera pergi bekerja. Dengan terburu – buru sang pemilik manik lavender itu langsung lari dan meninggalkan kampusnya._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya mencoba untuk menghiburnya lagi, sebenarnya Naruto sedikit aneh karena tiba – tiba saja saat Hinata tadi masuk kedalam kelas saat keadaan terlambat dia sudah menangis sesenggukan. Hal itu membuat hati Naruto penasaran, karena bagaimanapun sebenarnya Naruto sudah menaruh hati pada teman dekatnya ini.

"hn, baiklah jika itu mau mu Hinata. Tapi bila sudah ditemukan orang lain bagaimana? Kita tunggu dulu dalam waktu satu minggu. Baru kalau tidak ketemu maka aku akan menemanimu untuk membelinya lagi, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan dan ketenangan sambil memegang pundak sang gadis bermata amethys hingga Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menyeringai tipis. Apa sebenarnya yang kamu sembunyikan Naruto? Tidakkah kau lihat si pujaan hatimu sedang galau eh?

"aku sudah lelah Naruto... tidak masalah kalau membeli lagi dan barangnya nanti ditemukan, setidaknya aku jadi punya dua" ucap Hinata hambar sambil menekuk kepalanya dalam lipatan tangganya diatas meja.

"umm, Hinata.. memangnya kamu sudah benar – benar menyiapkan hadiah untuk orang yang menemukan barangmu itu?" sambung teman lainnya yang ternyata duduk disebelah Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Hinata juga sedari tadi. Sang gadis ini memiliki surai pendek sewarna permen kapas dan bernama Sakura.

"iya Sakura, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Seperti idemu dan Naruto kemarin" Hinata menjawab tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya yang tetap berada dilipatan tangannya.

Secara diam – diam, Sakura dan Naruto sepertinya mengobrol lewat tatapan mata dan berbisik kecil hingga Hinata tak mengetahuinya karena masih sibuk dengan kegalauannya. Entah sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh dua teman yang berhadapan dengan Hinata ini. Bukankah author yang bikin cerita harusnya tau eh?! Iya sih, author tau tapikan masih rahasia hehe #plak digampar readers.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa sih kok tadi nangis saat masuk kelas. Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan pada kami" ujar Sakura dengan sifat kekepoannya.

"tidak apa – apa Sakura, hanya masalah biasa.." jawab Hinata sekenanya, sebenarnya sih sebelum berangkat ke kampus Hinata memang memiliki masalah hingga membuatnya tetap menangis meski sudah sampai di kampus. Alhasil, semua teman yang melihatnya dengan seksama akan tau meskipun Hinata sudah mencoba menundukan wajahnya saat masuk kelas.

"aku mengenalmu Hinata, berbagilah padaku. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku tak tega saja" ucap sang pemuda pirang sambil mengelus kepala indigo Hinata.

"tak apa Naruto, kamu tak perlu kawatir. Aku baik – baik saja, aku hanya ingin menangis saja" tubuh Hinata bergetar, mungkin Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang, seperti mengatakan isyarat ' _kita sudahi saja, kasihan Hinata'_. Mereka berdua sekilas melirik Hinata dan mengangguk bersama. Naruto mulai merogoh isi tasnya mencari suatu barang dan taaarraaa!

"Hinata lihat Hinata!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil menguncangkan tubuh kecil Hinata. Sang gadis bersuarai indigo itupun mendongak, ketara sekali mata amethys sembabnya serta bekas tangisnya di pipi basahnya.

Sambil menautkan alis diatas mata amethysnya si Hinata seoalah bertanya pada pandangan bingungnya _'apa itu?'_

"hahaha... maafkan aku ya Hinata, ini charge laptopmu yang kemarin hilang dan aku menyimpannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mengembalikannya tapi entah kenapa otakku terlalu licik untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingat ya Hinata, aku ingin mengembalikannya tapi otakku memikirkan hal yang lain-" Naruto panjang lebar"—jadi kamu jangan menangis lagi ya Hinata" sambungnya lagi. Sakura yang mulai berdiri di samping Naruto mulai tertawa lembut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik – baik saja. Hinata hanya diam mencerna kata – kata Naruto barusan, tapi...

'hiks.. hiks.. hiks..'

"looh... Hinata, kamu kok malah menangis kenapa?" Naruto berteriak bingung, sakura dan teman teman yang masih berada di dalam kelaspun juga ikut bingung dengan tangisan Hinata.

"hiks.. kamu jahat Naruto, jadi kamu sudah merencanakan ini semua.. hiks.. selama tiga hari kamu mengerjaiku bersama teman – teman yang lain Naruto? Hiks hiks hiks.."

"ano.. umm.. Hinata, aku minta maaf ak—" Naruto ingin menjelaskan tapi sudah terpotong dengan Hinata duluan

"tidak apa – apa Naruto, lagipula sudah ketemu. Terima kasih ya sudah menyimpannya dan terima kasih juga untuk teman – teman yang lain" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus meski masih sesenggukan dan berdiri membungkuk pada teman – temannya yang lain di dalam kelas.

 ** _Kilas balik_**

 _Saat di gazebo kampus,_

 _"_ _eh, ini charge laptop milik siapa ya?" tanya seorang teman Hinata yang bernama Ten ten dengan gaya rambut bercepol dua sambil mengacungkan benda yang ditemukannya supaya teman – teman lain melihatnya._

 _"_ _ah, ini pasti milik si Hinata. Dia tadi kan terburu – buru" jawab Sakura "tapi si Hinata tadi tidak mengeluarkan laptop, tapi aneh sekali kalo tidak mengeluarkan laptop tapi malah charge nya saja, hahaha" sambungnya lagi._

 _"_ _merepotkan sekali, dasar Hinata itu gadis pelupa. Sudah kamu simpan saja Sakura, besok berikan pada Hinata" sahut si pemuda berambut nanas yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru sekaligus mahasiswa yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas._

 _Tiba – tiba Naruto yang memiliki mata blue shappire datang menghampiri mereka. emuda itu ternyata meskipun sibuk dengan teman yang lainnya tapi tetap memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan secara diam – diam. Dan sebuah ide jahil masuk ke dalam otaknya saat mengetahui barang Hinata ada yang ketinggalan. Karena saking banyaknya ide jahil miliknya maka tak salah kalau dia adalah pemuda yang selalu membuat heboh di kelas._

 _"_ _ini milik Hinata kan? Biar aku saja yang simpan~ aku punya rencana" menerangkan rencana miliknya pada teman – temannya dengan wajah yang terus dihiasi seringaian. Ah dasar kau Naruto~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Naruto, bagaimana ini? Charge laptopku benar – benar hilang, seharusnya aku mengikuti saran kak Neji untuk memakai kalung buku notes supaya tidak pikun" ucap Hinata pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _sabar Hinata, nanti kamu pasti akan menemukannya lagi. Apa kamu tidak ingat dimana memakainya pertama kali?" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang begitu peduli._

 _"_ _seingatku dikampus saat sabtu kemarin, aku membawa laptop tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan cas seingatku. Huh~ sepertinya aku harus menabung untuk membeli cas lagi"_

 _"_ _eeh? Kamu yakin Hinata? Laptopmu itukan bukan merk lokal, pasti sulit untuk mencari cas nya dan harus menunggu biasanya sampai...umm dua bulanan mungkin. Karena Sakura pernah mengalaminya. Iya kan Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas yang duduk di hadapan Hinata sambil mengedipakan sebelah matanya tanpa disadari si Hinata._

 _"_ _iya, kau benar Naruto. Itu sangat lama Hinata dan harganya pasti mahal" Sakura mengeluarkan jawaban yang malah membuat Hinata semakin merasa tersudut dan frustasi._

 _"_ _kira – kira berapa harganya ya Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ragu._

 _"_ _mungkim sekitar 7000 yen Hinata" sambung Naruto dengan cepat "eh, tapi bagaimana kalau kita membuat pengumuman untuk ditempelkan di mading kampus? Barangkali ada anak lain yang menemukan cas mu, jadi kita bisa berusaha dulu sebelum beli yang baru" sambung Naruto lagi._

 _"_ _apa kau yakin? Di kampus kita kan sudah banyak yang melakukan hal itu dan apa ketemu? Tidak kan?" ucap Hinata_

 _"_ _tapi kita perlu mencobanya Hinata! Kami akan membantumu, ya kan Naruto?" Sakura menebarkan aura ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Hinata yakin bahwa masih ada harapan sebelum uangnya melayang._

 _Dimulainya aksi tempel – tempel pengumuman insiden hilangnya cas di mading kampus, di kaca – kaca depan kelas, di kantin, di toilet, di dekat gerbang. Naruto dan Sakura turut membantu Hinata dan pura – pura peduli. Hah~ kalian berdua sungguh berakting dengan manis Naruto Sakura._

.

.

"oh, jadi begitu ya ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya" ucap Hinata mangguk – mangguk meski masih saja menahan tangisnya karena semua temannya mengerjainya. Poor Hinata~

"nah Hinata, karena uangmu tak jadi untuk membeli charge baru maka sebagai gantinya gimana kalau kamu mentraktir kami nonton?" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria sambil memegan pundak Hinata.

"baiklah Sakura, nanti sepulang kuliah kita menonton" masih saja menjawab dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Hinata, kau sungguh polos~

"baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kantin dengan teman – teman kamu mau ikut?"

"ah, tidak Sakura. Aku di kelas saja"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sakura seraya berlari menuju gerombolan temannya yang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

Suasana kelas mulai agak sepi, Hinata mulai mencari tisu di dalam untuk membersihkan bekas tangisannya dan Naruto masih setia menemaninya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kamu tadi menangis karena apa sih? Aku kawatir padamu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"hanya masalah dengan rekan kerja biasa, aku saja yang terlalu cengeng"

"umm, Hinata.. kamu seperti es krim bagiku" ucap Naruto dengan suara lirihnya.

"a-apa kau bilang tadi Naruto?" Hinata sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Naruto dan dia ingin memastikan pendengarannya. Mengamati pemuda bermata blue shappire yang ternyata menatapnya dengan lekat dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya yang tiba – tiba dengan meremas tisu yang dipegangnya tapi tak berhasil.

"aku bilang kamu seperti es krim Hinata.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya "—kamu tau es krim 'kan Hinata? Sama sepertimu, meski kamu dingin pada orang lain tapi sebenarnya kamu sangat lembut dan manis" sambung Naruto lagi sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan yang dipegang hanya bisa mematung berusaha mencerna makna dari kata pemuda dihadapannya ini. Lalu si rambut indigo itupun menarik senyum simpul di bibirnya dan berkata,

"terima kasih Naruto, kuharap itu pujian" dia terkekeh kecil untuk mengurangi kegugupannya yang sebenarnya tak berarti.

"kamu tau Hinata? Saat kecil aku suka sekali es krim dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya" entah kenapa Hinata merasa sangat senang mendengar perkataan temannya ini dan Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman karena tak tau harus berkata apa.

"mau kah kamu menjadi es krim bagiku Hinata?"

'GREB' tanpa ba..bi..bu.. Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"e-eh? Naruto?" Hinata kaget lalu tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto.

 **Akhir.**

:: Huft... (buang nafas) akhirnya selesai juga ini ceritanya setelah sekian lama ide nya terpending hehe. Perkenalkan saya Ghome, penulis baru. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dan disini saya hanya ingin menyalurkan hobby saya. Bila para senior mau memberikan kritik dan saran saya akan bahagia sekali dan untuk para readers terima kasih sudah membaca fic membosankan saya. Semoga kempampuan tulis saya terus berkembang ::


End file.
